slim_burnafandomcom-20200214-history
I'm on Fire
I'm On Fire is the début mixtape by Nigerian recording artist singer and producer Slim Burna. The mixtape is a 15-track effort released as a free gift for fans on Slim Burna's 25th birthday, April 11, 2013.Slim Burna pushes “I’m on fire” mixtape It features guest appearances from Attitude (of Dem Mama Soldiers), Squeeze, Bukwild Da Ikwerrian, Pi Piego (of Ruud Boiz), Knowledge, and many more. The mixtape consists of mostly hiphop-tinged dancehall vibes, and fusion of elements from a few other musical genres such as pop, r&b, rap and reggae, and also puts Slim’s versatility and ingenuity in the spotlight.Robby Adams comes again wth + Slim Burna + iMIKE + AINA MORE I'm On Fire was met with generally positive reception. It became arguably the most successful mixtape ever released from a Port Harcourt artist, garnering thousands of downloads on multiple music sites, while reaching Number 3 on the Music of Africa Top 10 Mixtapes. Recording and production I'm on Fire was recorded, mixed, and mastered at the Street Rhymes Studios in Port Harcourt. Slim Burna - I'm On Fire Mixtape (CD) at Discogs The mixtape includes original tracks—with production helmed mostly by Slim Burna and P Jaydino—as well as a few remakes of Burna's favorite dancehall hits. In an interview with Vanguard News, Burna said that I'm on Fire describes him on a new level of artistic maturity. He elaborated, "I’m On Fire” is the best thing I’ve done lately. I’ve grown both lyrically and vocally, my style has improved and I feel like I have more control of my abilities now." Composition The first track of the tape which serves as its lead single and title track demonstrates a certain distinct style of singing by Burna that sounds like a cross between reggae and blues. In the song, he creates a verbal picture of himself as a survivor who has been through different trials and tribulations and is currently on fire. On the second track "All Day", Burna is joined by Bukwild Da Ikwerrian on a socially-conscious number that touches upon Aluu 4. Both artists condemn the act in an artistic fashion, while encouraging the young ghetto people to stay away from violent acts, and work towards making positive contributions to society. The third track on the tape "Claro" finds Burna and Ruud Boiz member P.I. Piego expressing their love for Marijuana.Audio:Slim Burna - Claro ft. Pi Piego The fourth track, "Turn Me On" comes with more of an uptempo, club-friendly vibe and steamy lyrics, which according to Nigeriansounds, is a treat for young female listeners and a contribution to the DJs' playlists. Some sober reflection blows in on "The Orphan", a slow-paced rap infused R&B ballad that uses a sample of DJ Khaled's "I'm on One". The song tells the tale of a young girl on the street with no parents, who has nowhere to go. The mixtape's sixth track "Hold Yuh" is a pop style club song, performed by Slim Burna and P Jaydino, with the latter behind its production. The seventh track on the tape "Plenty Money" makes reference to the covetous nature of man, Slim Burna states "Money good iye/Poverty na disease iye" on the hook. On the eighth track "Bad Man", he displays his ability to flow over ragga-influenced beats and gets the help of singer Squeeze, who appears during the second and third verse. The ninth track "Shokoto" combines hip hop, African rhythms and pop, with Timaya's protégé Attitude providing guest vocals on the song while Burna displays his hit-making capabilities. He assembles a posse of rappers—Young Stunna, Zubi Da Gr8est, and DJ Joenel—on the tenth track "Real Recognize Real" where he once more taps into his rap side and delivers potent, searing rhymes. "On My Way" finds Burna declaring himself number one in the city, stating that he's on his way to the top. He receives the backing of friend and long-time music partner Knowledge on "Port Harcourt Boy", where he puts on for his city, displaying his pride while singing a few lines in his native language. On "Love Me Tonight", he does his own rendition of Bruno Mars' "Lazy Song" with a bit of Peter André and Shaggy medley. The fourteenth track "Side To Side" offers a Kwaito-influenced afrocentric sound, and the final track, "Take You Home" is a dancehall-tinged romantic offering, which closes the tape on a good note. Reception Critical response NigerianSounds gave the mixtape a positive review, with a rating of 7 out of 10 stars, and in conclusion commented, "I definitely agree that he's on fire and with hardwork and dedication, he may be the next PH City superstar."Critical Album Breakdown:- Slim Burna – I’m On Fire [Mixtape Review] Commercial performance Being his first mixtape as a Port Harcourt based artist, I'm on Fire weeks after its release went on to take the third spot on Music Of Africa Top 10 Mixtapes after being downloaded over 5000 times on the site alone, not including the number of times it was downloaded on other music websites. It is arguably the most successful mixtape ever released from a Port Harcourt-based artist.Nick Nola & Slim Burna - Oya Na [Remix]Slim Burna - I'm On Fire (Mixtape) | Music of Africa [Beta] Singles The mixtape's title track was released as the first single in June, 2012.Port-Harcourt Musician, Slim Burna To Release New Mixtape “I’m On Fire "All Day" which features a guest verse from Bukwild Da Ikwerrian was released as the second single in November, 2012.Slim Burna - All Day Ft. Bukwild Da Ikwerrian by Slim Burna "Claro", a collaboration between Slim Burna and Ruud Boiz member Pi Piego was released as the third and final single from the mixtape on February 8, 2013.Slim Burna Songs - Claro Burna first performed the song at the Miss Boodilicious party in December 2012.Concert pics: pop singer Slim Burna performs at the Pre-Carniriv Concert Track listing References Category:Mixtapes